Problem: On a sunny morning, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $8.15 each and baskets of nectarines for $3.68 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of nectarines before heading home. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the nectarines. Price of coconuts + price of nectarines = total price. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $11.83.